


And Modest, Too

by JaneTurenne



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love?” asks the Doctor, his eyes bulging. “Love?” asks the other Romana, raising an eyebrow. “Love, mistress?” asks K-9. “Yes,” she agrees, decisively. “Love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Modest, Too

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt 'Romana I/Romana II' at whoniverse1000

“Romana! Crossing your own timestream. I knew you’d turn out all right in the end.”

“Hello, Doctor,” says Romana. “However did you recognize me?”

“Oh, I have a bit of a knack for these things, you know, very _simple_ once you’ve got the hang of it. Look, Romana,” he says, turning to the woman on the other side of the console, “say hello to yourself.”

“Charmed,” says the younger Romana, carefully looking herself over.

“Hello,” says Romana, with a smile. “I’m sure you’ll both be wondering what I’m doing here.”

“I was _just_ saying to myself, wasn’t I just saying to myself, yes, I was just saying to myself, ‘What is Romana doing here,’ I was saying, wasn’t I?”

“Well, Doctor,” says the older Romana. “Not to put too fine a point on it, I’ve come for the sake of love.”

“Love?” asks the Doctor, his eyes bulging.

“Love?” asks the other Romana, raising an eyebrow.

“Love, mistress?” asks K-9.

“Yes,” she agrees, decisively. “Love. I’ve done a great deal of traveling now, you know, and the further I went, the more I saw, the more worlds I explored, the clearer it became to me that there would only ever be one person for me. There was one person in all my travels who was so brilliant, so charming, so stylish, so intelligent and so winning--in short, so nearly perfect in every way--that I simply couldn’t imagine ever setting for anybody else.”

The Doctor puffs out his chest. “Well, well, well,” he says. “I must admit, I _am_ rather...”

“Romana?” says Romana, holding out her hand to herself.

The younger Romana smiles, and takes it. “I always knew,” she says.

“Would it be _too_ forward of me to suggest...”

“Oh, not at all, darling.”

“Right,” says the older Romana. “Doctor, we’re not to be disturbed for at least a week. _Do_ try not to destroy the TARDIS in that time, won’t you?”

The Doctor stares open-mouthed as the two Romanas depart in the direction of her quarters. He continues to stare for precisely three point seven two microspans. And then his jaw snaps shut, so abruptly it would make both K-9 and the TARDIS jump, if either of them were capable.

“Right,” says the Doctor, “we’re going to see my old friend Oscar. I’ve got a new one for him to misquote.”

“Querry, master?” asks K-9.

“To love one’s selves,” pronounces the Doctor, as he throws himself onto the controls, “is the beginning of a lives-long romance.”


End file.
